thedarkdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
' '"''We happened. Humanity in it's own little quest to get a slice of heaven and at what cost?"~''Dave '''Dave '''is a main character in "The Infection" and now in "The Dark Days". He was the best friend of Jake. His main weapon was a shotgun. Biography Before The Infection, Dave was working in an unknown underground facility that led to The Outbreak. He escaped the facility and contacted Adrian/Jake suggesting they should talk. Shortly after The Outbreak, Dave eventually did meet up with Adrian/Jake and the two survived against the Zombies together, however after a set amount of time, he and Jake were surrounded by a massive Horde of Zombies in which only one of them could live, Dave chose to sacrifice himself to save Jake. When Jake got out of the water, he would be captured by the military. Years later, Dave is seen in Jake's dreams, haunting him about his past life, to get him to remember. Dave was later found by Gasman and James in The Wasteland surrounded by zombies. After they rescue him from being overwhelmed, they bring him back to James's makeshift fort where he introduces himself. How Dave escaped from being killed by zombies in "The Infection" is unknown. Dave seems to have developed a relationship with Kate over time, but how the two met is again unknown although it is said they had met at a place called Fort Nelia. Dave found a tomb of a new type of zombie and decided to burn it so it could not be released from its restraints by anyone. It was later found by Gasman and Dave told Gasman that he had burned it for a reason. He also said to him that he was going to trust Gasman, but Gasman would have to trust him. He finally reunited with Kate after James had found her. 10 years may have passed since the events of "The Infection" but it was stated by Dave to James that he and Kate had only been in The Wasteland for a couple of months. Dave later on revealed to James the reason he came to The Wasteland by showing him a picture of The Stalker saying he was "looking for this". He helps James, Gasman and Kate out with modifying the bus to escape The Wasteland. Dave said he had a shotgun once but had lost it at a place called Fort Nelia which is also the place where he had seen a shelling attack. After helping with a rescue misson with Gasman, Kate and James by rushing into the KOV Stronghold, he comes out alive and unharmed and sees Jake for the first time since "The Infection". Personality Dave seems eager to help others and demonstrated this by offering to help Kate fix the bus even though he does not know how, modifying the bus for their escape out of The Wasteland and eventually convincing the others to lead a rescue mission on the KOV Stronghold. He also seems to not back down from a fight if he doesnt have to. He also seems to have a very cheery personality, contrary to Jake, who seems depressed. Dave also has a humorous side, as when James told everyone to take a break from working on the bus, Dave asked "Oh I was suppose to be working?" Trivia *As stated by Jake, he is a terrible cook, as it was shown in the Infection, he accidently lit the stove on fire while trying to make food. *Dave seems to have no knowledge of mechanics either since he tried fixing the bus but admitted that he had no idea what he was doing. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Dark Days